This invention relates generally to closure members such as the closure members on compacts for cosmetics or other containers and more particularly to a combined spring latch and hinge assembly for pivotally connecting such closure members into operating position which offers a designed resistance to the movement of such closure member from closed to opened position.
Compacts for powder, rouge and other cosmetics are well known devices and conventional prior art compacts have the closure or cover member pivotally hinged to the base member for movemnent of the cover member from open to closed position so that they require a conventional interference type clasp unit for sealing the closure or cover member to the base member which interference clasp unit will be located a spaced distance generally opposite from the pivotal hinge means provided on the compact.
Various prior art containers for use as compacts or vanity cases are known wherein the pivotal hinge means and the clasp or latching assembly are disposed at the same side or edge of the compact as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,527,318 and 2,404,558.
The present invention seeks to provide a unique and improved spring latch and hinge mechanism for compacts or other containers in which designed forces are established to provide a predetermined closed pressure and a designed resistance to closing and to opening of the closure or cover member with respect to the associated base member on which the closure member is pivotally connected, by taking advantage of the inherent strength and thermal plastic memory of the plastic materials from which the compacts are molded.